From the ashes
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: Far away from phyraa there is a continent know as the Ashlands, the ash covered land is a hospitable place that most would not go to willingly but some few find there way and meet the AshWings what will they think of the new dragons and what can be made from this encounter.


**Hello everybody and here it is this story is based from an idea I had and I had made a OC contest for so if your interested check it out I have it set up as it's own story so go ahead**

 **The OC's that I've chosen so far have been listed minus a few that I accepted today but the first few for this chapter are gonna be**

 **1-Red-1- Amberblaze (Skywing, female )**

 **So with that said let's get to it shall we**

 **Across a few miles of ocean**

A little ways from phyraa there is a continent called the Ashlands its name was due to a now inactive volcano that erupted several times covering the continent in ash the tribe of dragons turned empire were called the AshWings witch resembled MudWings but with dark brown scales and four horns rather than two and a pair of tusks and each one has pattern of white scales over there brown scales that can look like someone dumped a bunch of flower on them leaving white splotches, this tribe or rather empire is lead by Empress Slash, the tribe was well known but very remote and didn't interact very much due to the hospitable environment that was known for extreme ash storms that most dragons stayed away from.

AshWing are able to breath fire and create clouds of toxic gas and are much more able to breath and see in the Ashstorms.

Then there is the 20 year old dragon Ruin nephew of the Empress he mainly denies the fact that he is a noble and doesn't like to abide by the roles given.

He has a pattern of white stripes that resemble a tiger's, he would explore the Ashlands often and the other times he would spar with his sister Nix who loved to fight but they got along very well.

He had a very stubborn attitude and played sarcastic most of the time but was serious when need be.

Most creatures in Ashlands looked like they belonged to a fairy tail one such creature the Daedrat.

 **( A/N a daedrat is a thing I got from elder scrolls online search it up and you'll see what I'm talking about )**

The daedrat is a large rodent about the size of a dog big enough to sit upon the shoulder of a dragon and take up the space of said shoulder.

Ruin had picked up one such creature and kept him and it acted like a loyal companion that he named Twitch that followed him throughout the Ashlands.

It had been any normal morning Ruin woke up grabbed Twitch and tossed him on his shoulder and flew out into the wild.

Walking across the dunes of ash he smiled dragging his claws through the ash he knelt down by a river getting a drink while Twitch jumped from his shoulder to the river getting a drink as Ruin finished raising his head looking torwards where a forest of trees that grew from the ashes with red leaves and black wood and funny enough that's what the forest was called the black woods

Unbeknownst to him he was being followed

There was Amberblaze but most people called her Amber she is 19 years old Skywing. She has pretty scales that resemble flames and a tail that curves like a RainWings and she wears a earring on her right ear.

She was left at possibility by her parents and was raised by SandWings, she is a skilled fighter and is self reliant but not as grumpy as the average skywing. She was always serious about everything but did have a sense of humor just didn't find everything to be funny.

She had been hired by Queen Thorn to explore the Ashlands and learn as much as possible of the area and the dragons.

She was happy about it and was very curious about the Ashlands due to many scrolls she had read about it.

And out of curiosity she followed Ruin watching him.

She saw the little rodent that followed him and thought about why a little creature like it would follow a dragon that could easily eat it, the rodent then turned around noticing her it let out a hissing sound alerting Ruin who whirled around his eyes hardening at the sight of her.

" who are you " he growled as Amber stuttered trying to find the right words " I-I I'm Amber sorry for following you I-I was just curious " she said Ruin let his guard down but still gave her a hardened look " look I'm sorry for startling you, I was hired by Queen Thorn to explore the Ashlands to see what they where like and make contact with the dragons here as well " she said

Ruin looked at her questionably then relaxed " I'm Ruin " he said " well it's nice to meet

you Ruin " said Amber the Twitch looked between the two and squeaked crawling up Ruins arm to his shoulder laying there " what's that " asked Amber curiously " this is Twitch he is a daedrat and my loyal companion " he said petting the rodent who squeaked in response

" I've always wanted to come to the Ashlands to see what they were like " she said looking around

" not many come here willingly it is a hospitable place, but us AshWings find a good home here " he said dragging his claws through the ash for emphasis

" it is truly a sight to see in my opinion " she said " you wouldn't happen to be willing to help get all the information I need " she asked " of course " he said smiling as they talked long into the day about the Ashlands as the sun began to set

" this is perfect thank you " said Amber noticing the sun dissapearing " oh wow that went by quickly " she said " your welcome to stay with me I was planning on setting up camp here for the night " offered Ruin Amber nodded in thanks

 **That's it for now don't worry I will include all the others later on so thats it for see ya guys later**


End file.
